The 58th Hunger Games (SYOT)
by Star.Light.Star.Bright897
Summary: Just a regular SYOT story. I've been wanting to do one for a while and finally got the chance. Read the prologue and PM me for form! STILL OPEN! SERIOUSLY! I NEED TRIBUTES!
1. Prologue

**President Snow's Office, Year 2183, the 58****th**** Hunger Games, The Capitol**

"President Snow," a timid voice broke through the silence.

"Yes Mavock?" President Snow replied, turning away from the glass wall. "What is it?"

"Well, you see, the new Hunger Games is starting in just six months and you still haven't approved several designs," his adviser muttered. "The designers and the gamemakers are getting restless and worried."

"What is there left for me to look at?" Snow asked, sitting back at his desk.

"Well," the adviser started, pulling out a crisp sheet of paper and twenty four files, some thicker than others. "You still haven't approved of the tributes for this year." Snow's adviser said laying the piece of paper. Ever year before the reapings, the mayor of each district sends a list of possible tributes to the Capitol. There, the tributes are disqualified one by one until only twenty four are left, one from each district. After the president approves of the tributes, the reapings are then rigged in that tribute's favor. Even rigged so that the tribute was bound to volunteer. But, that remains a secret and only the government knows.

Snow sighed and pushed away the sheet. "I already told them, these tributes are two dimensional, there's nothing interesting about these tributes. They lack a certain flare. For the past five games, every single tribute has the same two dimensional look and attributes. Find me new players, or there won't be a Hunger Games this year."

"Yes-Yes, sire," the young adviser stuttered and scooped up the packets and the sheet. Reaching over, he went to pick up the rest of the papers on President Snow's desk and was stopped by a voice.

"No, leave those there, I'll look over them later," the adviser nodded and walked out the door, closing it was a soft 'click'.

President Snow looked across to the glass wall of his office again and grimaced. It was his first year as president and already things were going wrong in his term. Although he was rather older than the past president, nearing fifty-five, he still had a rather young view at life and at the Hunger Games.

As it was, President Snow was born before the games and he's seen all of the games existing. In his first year as President, he wanted something different and new.

The 58th Hunger Games would start with a bang and end with one ruthless victor standing in a field of death and blood. As it should be.

**There we go! Here is my introduction.**

**And yes, THIS IS A SYOT STORY!**

**I've wanted to do one for quite some times and since I recently moved and don't know anyone yet, this is a good way to get my mind off of my pathetic life.**

**So, PM me for the form, it might be slightly (unreasonably) long but I more I know about your character, the less I have to ask. I like everything I be detailed and try your best to fill it out.**


	2. Prologue 2

**Game Maker Headquarters, Year 2183, the 58th Hunger Games, the Capitol**

"President Snow, sir?" a deep voice asked.

"Yes, Kerlin, what is it?" Snow turned away from the blue prints of the arena to glance at his Head Gamemaker.

"Another list of tributes were sent over to you sir, it needs your immediate attention," Kerlin said with his feet apart, hands clasped behind his back.

"Calm down, Kerlin," Snow answered. "You're not in the army. I'll get to it after I finish looking over the arena."

"Is everything to your satisfactory?" Kerlin asked hopefully.

"Not quite, this here, what is it?" Snow pointed to the very edge of the map.

"That's the force field, sir," Kerlin announced. "To keep the tributes from falling to their death."

"Hmm," Snow nodded. "Remove it."

"What?" Kerlin stuttered.

"Remove the force field around the arena," Snow said turning around. "If the tributes are stupid enough to fall then nothing should stop them. Also this section, turn it to water, flood this entire place." Snow turned back to the map and gestured at a large area.

"But, sir," Kerlin started.

"This is what I want, Head Gamemaker, Kerlin," Snow said with gust. "Flood this plain, raise these peaks higher, and add this pocket here and move these buildings over here." Snow repeated gesturing.

"Y-Yes, sir," Kerlin said immediately shouting at the designers.

"Also, are the mutts done?" Snow asked straightening up.

"Yes, we've got a couple new mutts and it's not just animals this time, but also the arena itself contains several mutations." Kerlin answered.

"Good, I want this to be the best Hunger Games yet," Snow smiled. Leaning forward, he whispered in Kerline's ear, "Don't disappoint me. You know what you did to Gamemaker Crater so you can become Gamemaker in his place, trust is fragile. Don't trust those around you. Not even me."

Kerlin gulped and gave a short nod to President Snow before turning and walking stiffly away.

* * *

**There, second chapter done; a bit more insight on the arena and what's going on in The Capitol.**

**How do you like President Snow so far? And what about Gamemaker Kerlin? And what's your theory on how the Arena looks like? I bet none of your ideas will come close to what's in my mind.**

**Character submissions are still open, I have posted the Tribute Form on my blog and the link is posted here and on my profile.**

** 58thhungergames . blogspot . com (Remove spaces).**

**Uno more thing, Haymitch won the 50th Hunger Games so your mentor can't be the winner of the 50th Hunger Games. Just a little reminder.**

**And here is the sponsor question. Until the actual reaping chapters, all the sponsor questions are free for all. You get it right, you win the points and even if you come late, the earlier questions are still usable.**

**The first person who died in the 74****th**** Hunger Games came from what district? (3 points)**

**Best Wishes!**

**-Stars**


	3. Author's Note Regarding Submissions

**I would love, love,_ love_ to start typing up this story, but I don't have enough characters at all! I currently only have six characters, two of which are male. Only two! Seulement deux! Sólo dos! And I only have four girls. So I need more characters! And if you're in need of sponsor points (cause trust me, things cost a lot), sending in a tribute is 10 points, while a Bloodbath tribute is 5.**

**I have:**

**District 1- Female**

**District 2- Female and Male**

**District 3- None**

**District 4- Female**

**District 5- Female**

**District 6- None**

**District 7- Male**

**District 8- None**

**District 9- None**

**District 10- None**

**District 11- None**

**District 12- None**

**I am in desperate need of characters, and even if you don't want to submit an actual tribute, help me out with sending in a Bloodbath tribute. I seriously need characters, so please send some in!**

**P.S.**

**Regarding Personality traits, I really would appreciate full sentences and not just a list of adjectives. Adjectives are a good way of describing things, but I don't know how to use them in context. Also I have too many characters who are "kind and nice and motherly to people they trust, but they have time trusting people so they come off as ruthless and scary." ...Really. Why can't I get a character that is "shy and self-conscious so she has a tendency to push people away" or "full or herself and narcissistic, she can be a biaotch but comes off as manipulative and cunning." There needs to be a greater variety of personality traits, I need a villain, a victim, a traitor, and someone who's unsure of themselves. Not everyone can be heroes.**

**And appearances, this is a nation in poverty, not everyone has luxurious hair and perfect skin. Especially if they work in the mines or out in the field.**

**So please send in some characters! I figure when I get to about 16 or 17 characters, I'll stop and the rest will be Bloodbath character.**

**May The Odds Be ****_Never_**** In Your Favor.**

**Best Wishes**

**-Stars**


End file.
